


Dragon's Den

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a dragon too, Draconic coffee shop, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, The Coffee Shop Wants Them Together And Won’t Take No, the coffee shop is a literal dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean and Cas's first meeting is in a coffee shop they randomly chose. It's just... a little dragon heavy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dragon's Den

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 22 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Draconic Coffee Shop + First date
> 
> Thanks to Triss for the prompt "Draconic coffee shop". Hope you like it!
> 
> This work is unbeta'd.

Dean was initially meeting Cas in the park, but they decided that online dating… y’know, they have to make sure that they don’t meet a murderer, and maybe meeting in a coffee shop would make it slightly easier on the both of them. They picked a coffee shop at random, not sure whether it fit a vibe either of them enjoyed.

They decided on a coffee shop called “The Dragon”, which they did laugh about for a bit because they did both enjoy fantasy, and when they eventually did meet up in person, it was over a good coffee and a mini pie in the shape of a dragon for Dean, and a chocolate cake slice in the same shape for Cas.

They sat down in a weirdly empty coffee shop, surrounded by dragon figurines in all shapes and sizes, with some plushies stuffed in between the figurines, and all kinds of dragon art mounted on the wall. The longer Dean and Cas looked around, the weirder it got. Dean was sort of surprised the coffee wasn’t served in dragon-shaped cups. The weirdness of the coffee shop was definitely an easy topic to talk about, and before they knew it, they were animatedly talking about anything and everything. They’d talked before about little things, of course, but now they touch upon their jobs, their lives so far, briefly talk about their families, their hopes and wishes for the future.

Their server was a man who commanded the room, and when he came over to ask if they wanted anything else, both of them just ordered another coffee, somehow feeling like it wasn’t yet time to leave. The man just smiled politely and came back with the coffee pot to fill their orders, drowning the dragons on the bottoms of their cups in the black liquid again.

Their continued discussion once again focused on dragons, Dean even coming up with a whack theory that the coffee shop itself might be a dragon, or owned by a dragon.

Cas laughed nervously at that. “Why would you say that? Dragons aren’t real?”

“What if they were?” Dean shot right back. “They’d definitely have a hoard, and if they were just vain enough, they might as well have a hoard of dragon-related things.” Dean waved at the room they were in. “I’ve got obsessions too, but I never collected so many things about my obsession.”

“That’s a good point,” Cas conceded. “But still… dragons aren’t real, so why would you even suggest that?” Castiel seemed a little nervous at this point, and Dean squinted at him.

“Why are you so adamant to prove that dragons _aren’t_ real, huh? Look, I don’t care, this is just a thought that came up and to be honest, I’m not sure how we didn’t discuss this earlier in the past hour because we both like fantasy so much, and this literal coffee shop resembles any dragon’s hoard.”

Cas was quiet for a second, opened his mouth like he was on the verge of speaking up but then shook his head and sighed. “It… it just doesn’t feel right. Sorry.”

Castiel made a move to get up, but Dean grabbed his wrist, got up himself, and joined Castiel on the bench he was sitting at.

“Hey, hey, no apologies needed,” Dean said, still holding on to Cas’s wrist but looser than before. “I’m sorry if I came on a little strongly, that wasn’t my intention. I… I get passionate, and sometimes I forget about others when I do.”

“It’s okay,” Cas said, but Dean felt it wasn’t quite okay. “Let’s just… I don’t know. Let’s just forget about this for now.”

Dean and Cas sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean lit up. “How do you feel about pets?”

Castiel absolutely lit up. “I love them. I’ve got two kittens around, currently, because they needed a new home, but I tend to adopt older cats to care for. And I’ve got several beehives that I take care of, too.”

“Bees?”

“Bees,” Cas said, laughing. “They’re not everyone’s cup of tea, of course, but I like them.”

Dean laughed, too, but nervously. “Not sure what I think about those, but okay. You’d have to introduce me to the kittens someday. I’ll consider the bees… but maybe not right away.”

Dean suddenly noticed how close they actually were, and tried to scoot back on the bench a little to give Cas more space. He found that he couldn’t move, though, although he wasn’t sure how that happened. Was it something in Castiel’s gaze that trapped him where he was? Had they been holding eye contact for long now?

Dean tried breaking eye contact, but found he couldn’t do that either, and he licked his lips in nervous anticipation. He wasn’t sure how they’d picked this coffee shop, but the nudge he felt definitely didn’t come from Cas. He moved closer and closer, until their faces were only inches apart. Castiel looked calm and happy and… Dean just wanted to kiss him so badly.

Dean was unconsciously leaning in further, but Cas was doing the same, and then they actually were kissing. It was a brief press of lips against lips, but it shocked them enough that they both moved back again, startled.

“Oh,” Cas said, sounding surprised and breathless, a combination that Dean liked a lot. “I... I didn’t expect that.”

“Me neither,” Dean said, staring at Cas in wonder. “But... it felt good?”

“Yes, that is true,” Castiel said. “Did you... did you feel a nudge or something?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, just thought it was weird but it did get me closer to you.”

“I never thought I’d say it, but I guess I agree that this coffee shop might have something draconic in it.” Castiel muttered someting else, but that escaped Dean’s attention.

He’d suddenly noticed how their server had literally vanished into thin air and returned again with another dragon figurine, and he’d suddenly had an insight he wasn’t sure was actually true.

“Maybe the coffee shop itself is the dragon,” Dean whispered, and Castiel looked at him like he’d grown a fifth head or something. “Look, the server just... appears and disappears at will, who knows, okay?”

Castiel laughed. “I’m not sure if it’s proof, but I’ll take that. The actual coffee shop nudging us together, the coffee shop spawning new dragon paraphernalia... I like that idea.”

They sat in silence for a bit, still touching a little but mostly separated once more. Their coffees were finished and they were both processing what had happened that afternoon. Dean was the first to get up after looking at his phone to check the time.

“I think I do need to leave now,” he said, sounding apologetic. “I hadn’t realised we were talking for more than two hours already, and... well, I should be getting home.”

Castiel nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.” He also got up and left a few bills on the table, alongside a small wooden, carved dragon figurine. They both waved towards where they thought the kitchen was and headed out. Once on the street again, they shivered in the cool November air.

“So...”

“So?”

“So, will we be seeing each other again?” Dean asked shyly.

“If you’re amenable... I did enjoy that kiss a lot, so I’d definitely be open to more dates.”

Dean smiled brightly and nodded. “Of course... I’ll text you?”

“Yes please,” Castiel said, moving slightly closer to Dean again. “Can I... can I get a kiss goodbye?”

Dean just moved closer and kissed Cas softly, before breaking away again and waving over his shoulder. “See you later, Cas.”


End file.
